No Rest for the Innocent
by Ninja with Fangirling Issues
Summary: Castle/Rizzoli&Isles Crossover. A serial killer starts murdering children in New York and Boston. NYPD Det. Kate Beckett and writer Richard Castle are joined by BPD Det. Jane Rizzoli-Isles and M.E Maura Rizzoli-Isles to solve them.


So, this is my first story. Ever. I had already published this chapter but then a got self conscious and decided to delete it and edit it. This is a AU world. Beckett and Castle are married (Castle's car did not blow up) and so are Jane and Maura, who now have an adopted child (that conveniently looks like a mix of both of them). I've been trying not to write them too OOC and if someone is a bit OOC is probably Beckett. This chapter is mostly an introduction to the story and the case. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I own my phone and my laptop but unfortunately I don't own Castle or Rizzoli&Isles. **

* * *

It was one of those lazy mornings at the 12th precinct. The paper work was pretty much finished, the coffee was already getting cold and the only sound was from the two detectives and the mystery writer discussing the newest episode of Doctor Who. The sound of Detective Beckett's phone broke the laziness.

"_Beckett_" The detective said to the phone "_Ok, we're on our way._" Beckett grabbed her red jacket and started walking fast with Castle right behind her. "_Ryan, Espo. Let's go!" _The duo got up in sync and made their way to the elevator.

"_You're in a real rush for this one_." Castle said with an amused look on his face but after seeing Kate's face, his expression changed "_Dead cop?"_ Beckett pressed the button and looked at him with a blank expression. "_No, a kid. Younger than ten."_

_-xx-_

"_SAM! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"_ Jane screamed trying to get her daughter out of her room and in the car. The seven-year-old appeared at the top of the stairs "_GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK AND I'LL GO!_" And with that Samantha Rizzoli-Isles rushed to her room slamming the door. Jane rolled her eyes and looked at her wife. Maura was making her coffee while trying to watch Jane and Sam's little fight. "_She is just as stubborn as you are. Just give her the book Jane._" The detective grabbed the book and showed it to her "_It's one of those murder book by Richard Castle. Have you read those?" _Jane lowered her voice_ "No seven years old should read about two people having sex_". Maura smiled and grabbed her now full coffee mug. "_She just likes knowing more about what you do. She probably doesn't even realize the writer it's describing a sex scene. Besides, studies show that kids who start reading more mature books from a young age, tend to have more facility understanding serious matters. And Richard Castle is an amazing writer. And I've read that he and his muse are married now_." Jane looked at Maura funny "_Doctor Rizzoli-Isles have we been reading the gossip magazine again?"_ Before Maura could defend herself the little girl with curly light brown hair and dark brown eyes came down the stairs with a serious face and looked at her mother's "_I have decided to go to school even if you insist in not returning my book_" Sam said in a Maura-like voice, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Both women laughed and Jane handed the book to Sam. "_Here. Now, can we go now?"_ Sam nodded just as both Jane's and Maura's phone started to ring, announcing that there was a murder "_We need to discuss about the books you can and can't read._" After both the detective and the doctor hung up, they started making their way to the car.

_-xx-_

The alley, already small by itself, looked almost claustrophobic since every network in the city decided they needed to have the first images of the bizarre scenario. After 20 minutes trying to find a place to park and getting by the crowd, Beckett and Castle joined Lanie, Esposito and Ryan next to the body. Ryan looked a bit shaken, the fact that his 2nd daughter was born only 5 months ago and the first one just started kindergarten, making him completely unfocused. Beckett looked at Castle who seemed as shaken as Ryan, the memory of Alexis' kidnapping still to fresh on is memory. Trying to enter complete cop mood, Beckett approached Lanie and Esposito. "_What do we have?"_ Lanie took a deep breath and pointed to the child's writs. "_Male, about 5 years old. It seems he was tied to something, probably a chair or a bed. He tried to get free, hurting his writs and making them bleed._" The ME pointed to the dry blood around the little boy's writs "_There isn't any evidence of shooting or of knife stabbing or any other exterior attack. He was probably poisoned. Something fast and painless, I hope. I'll know more when I get him back to the morgue and_" Lanie stopped for a second, closing her eyes "_have the autopsy completely done_" Kate looked away from the body. She had enough of looking at the child, something her and Castle had been trying so hard to get but every attempt seemed completely useless. Getting up, Beckett blinked a few times, making sure the tears forming in the corner of her eyes wouldn't fall. She got closer to Castle who was now on the phone. "Just checking. Yes, I'm a pain in the ass, but you're stuck with me. OK, bye. Love you too Alexis. Bye." Hanging up, Castle looked at Beckett who was cleaning her eyes, trying not to let the one tear that had escape ruin her make-up. "You're ok Kate?" Castle asked letting his hand go to her back and starting to go up and down trying to comfort her. "I'm fine Castle. It's just… It… He was only five, Castle. It seems so unfair to take away the life of someone who still hasn't had the change to actually live it."


End file.
